Sweet Prom
by amaliacygna
Summary: bolehkah untuk kali ini si muka kuda berharap?


**Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime isayama**

**Rated fiction T**

**Warn : jeanmika fic, modern AU.**

**This story is mine**

**Enjoy**

*

Cermin di depannya merefleksikan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat susu dengan plester di pipi kirinya. Sial. Gara-gara ia stress akhir-akhir ini, satu jerawat yang ukurannya agak besar muncul di wajah kuda nya.

Pakaian sudah rapih, rambut nya sudah disisir kebelakang memakai Pomade segala, harus dirusak dengan kehadiran plester di pipi kirinya. Ah, peduli setan. Kalau ada yang tanya tinggal jawab kalau ia sempat baku hantam sebelum datang ke sini. Dia tidak bohong kok, dia memang habis baku hantam dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Beres dengan urusan plester-meplester wajah, Jean Krichtein keluar dari toilet laki-laki dan memutuskan kembali ke pesta akhir tahunnya di Sina high school. Ini prom night, kenyataan kalau pesta seperti ini tak akan terjadi dua kali dalam kehidupan SMA nya lah yang membuat dirinya stress.

Ia di tolak, oleh Mikasa Ackerman. Si gadis pujaan hatinya untuk menjadi pasangan Jean dalam prom ini. Oh, ayolah, Mikasa adalah gadis pertama yang terlintas di benak Jean ketika dia diberitahu kalau di prom night harus membawa pasangan.

Iya si Jean emang kelewat muluk. Sudah tahu bakal di tolak masih nekat untuk mengajaknya. Sesuai prediksi, jawaban yang keluar dari si gadis Ackerman tak jauh dari nama si biang kerok tukang cari mati rival Jean. Yap, Eren fuking Jaeger. Tuh bocah makan apa sih? Bisa-bisanya Mikasa sampe terus menempel padanya.

Kembali lagi ke masa sekarang. Untungnya dia ga jomblo-jomblo amat. Sasha Blause, si temen kentangnya untung saja mau menjadi pasangannya. Biasanya dia selalu bersama Connie, Jean juga mengira kalau Sasha akan pergi dengan Connie. Tapi si botak itu bilang kalau dia sudah mengajak Mina Carolina, biar ga bosen katanya kalau sama Sasha terus. Alasan macam apa itu?

Ujung-ujungnya Sasha dan Connie berduaan juga berburu makanan di pesta, pantas disebut partner in crime sih. Mina yang entah pergi kemana dan Jean yang menjomblo lagi. Hal seperti ini lah yang terkadang membuatnya ingin segera meninggalkan pesta.

Jean masuk kembali ke aula yang dipenuhi suara musik. Jujur dia kesel, mana ada pesta anak sekolah lagunya dangdutan? Melihat Rainer si perkasa joget ala bang jali membuatnya mual

Jean berniat pergi ke toilet lagi karena ingin muntah, namun urung saat matanya melihat seseorang di dekat meja yang di penuhi minuman berwarna-warni sedang minum dengan gaya anggunnya sendirian. Apa yang membuat seorang Mikasa Ackerman sendirian? Eren meninggalkannya kah?

_Mendekat tidak, mendekat tidak, mendekat tidak.._

Terlalu lama berfikir, kaki Jean justru telah sampai terlebih dahulu. Lirikan sekilas dari obsidian di sebelahnya membuat hati Jean mencelos.

_Ini momen bagus, manfaatkan Jean._

Berlagak cool, dengan santainya Jean mengambil satu gelas minuman itu dan menegaknya sekali kemudian dia berdiri di samping Mikasa.

"Hai.." sapanya. Dan di balas dengungan oleh Mikasa. Padahal musik di sini keras sekali, tapi Jean masih bisa menangkap suara barusan. Jika didekat Mikasa Jean bisa menjadi sensitif memang.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Jean basi banget.

"Tidak, aku bersama 250 murid lainnya." Jawaban cerdas. Jean mati kutu. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kejeniusan orang di sampingnya. Ingin rasanya menyimpan muka ini di ransel, saking malunya.

"M-maksudku, kau tidak bersama Eren?" Mikasa menoleh, rambut hitam sebahunya dipasangi jepit rambut berwarna silver dengan hiasan kupu-kupu kecil. Jangan lupakan dress selutut berwarna scarlet membuatnya berkali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Jean jadi deg-degan.

"Dia bersama Armin." Jawabnya.

"Hm? Memangnya Armin tidak membawa pasangannya?" Tanya Jean Kepo. Si pirang jamur itu emang terlihat imut untuk ukuran laki-laki, barang kali Armin tidak membawa pasangan karena pemuda imut itu malu mungkin? Kenapa Jean jadi mikir kesana?

Netra Mikasa menyipit selintas lalu tapi kemudian ia memandang lurus ke depan lagi.

"Armin datang bersama Annie, tapi si pirang itu lebih memilih bersama Berthold." Dari nada bicaranya, Jean menangkap nada kekesalan.

"Tapi mereka berdua meninggalkanmu disini loh?"

"Aku yang meminta, Eren dan Armin sedang mencoba berbagai makanan manis, aku tidak terlalu menyukainya, makannya aku tidak ikut." Jelas gadis Ackerman itu.

Kepala Jean mengangguk-angguk sudah macam boneka dasboard. Jean melirik lagi sekilas. Ia tak tahan untuk tak memuji makhluk tuhan paling sempurna di sampingnya ini.

"I-itu anu.."

"Hmm."

"K-kau malam ini cantik sekali, jepit rambut itu cocok sekali untukmu."

Jean memerah. Mikasa memandang si Surai coklat susu dan tersenyum amat tipis.

"Trims, Eren yang memilihkannya."

Tuh kan, si biang kerok lagi.

"Kau datang bersama siapa Jean?" Tanya Mikasa. Jean yang melamun terlambat merespon.

"Ah, itu aku bersama Sasha, tapi dia sedang bersama Connie berburu makanan. Kau tahulah mereka itu rakusnya kebangetan."

Mikasa tertawa kecil, Jean terperangah melihatnya.

_Malaikat._

"Kita berdua tak jauh beda, ditinggalkan pasangan masing-masing, yah meski kasusnya berbeda sih?" Ujarnya.

_Iya kita sama, jangan-jangan jodoh. Eh._

Jean ingin mengatakan kalimat barusan, namun sesaat kembali sadar kalau ia tak ingin mendapat bogem mentah di wajahnya.

"Eh? A-ada apa Mikasa?"

Sejak tadi Mikasa menatap tajam pada wajahnya. Jangan-jangan dia membaca pikiran Jean barusan. Mampus awak!!

"Wajahmu kenapa di plester begitu?"

_Ah, neng Mikasa perhatian banget sama Abang Jean._

"Ah, kau memperhatikannya juga, ini tidak penting." Jean menyentuh plester di wajahnya seakan menutupi. Malu dia kalau bilang ini untuk menutupi jerawatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya Jean, aku sudah melihatnya dengan jelas."

Kenapa malah membahas ini sih? Jerawat sial. Hening, Jean masih kekeuh tidak mau menjawab.

"Tak apa jika tak menjawab, jerawat memang menyusahkan. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika jadi kau." Ujar si gadis Ackerman.

"Kau sudah tau?"

"Hanya menebak, ditambah reaksimu barusan aku yakin jawabanku benar."

Salahkan Mikasa dengan otak jeniusnya, Jean ingin segera menghilang dari sini.

"Tak perlu di utarakan juga kan?" Jean mencicit. Ia sudah tidak bisa membayangkan serendah apa harga dirinya didepan Mikasa sekarang.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya." Mikasa tertawa lagi.

Ini malam apa sih, kok Jean bisa beruntung banget bisa melihat tawa Mikasa yang begitu indah.

Perlahan cahaya lampu meredup, musik berhenti sejenak dan berganti dengan alunan piano. Di atas panggung, lampu menyorot sang pianis yang sedang memainkan lagu di sana. Kejutan acara, karena di jadwal tak ada tampilan pemain piano. Jean dan Mikasa mengalihkan atensi pada sang pianis.

Lagu slow yang dimainkan membuat beberapa pasangan mulai berdansa waltz di bawah pencahayaan yang remang-remang. Ah, suasananya romantis. Ingin hati mengajak Mikasa berdansa, tapi Jean tak mempunyai keberanian itu. Lagi pula dia bukan pasangan Mikasa malam ini.

"Kau tidak mengajakku berdansa?" Mikasa bertanya tiba-tiba. Jean terlalu cepat menoleh hingga lehernya sakit.

"Hah? K-kau ingin berdansa denganku?" Tanya Jean.

"Tidak."

Apa ini? Jean merasa dipermainkan. Bukannya gadis ini Yang tadi mengajaknya? Akh, Jean pening. Sebuah kenyataan menamparnya, kalau Jean terlalu berharap malam ini, hal seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi kan?

"Aku bukannya menolakmu, aku memang tidak bisa berdansa." Lanjut Mikasa.

"Hah?"

"Aku pergi dulu, Eren dan Armin mencariku." Mikasa melenggang.

Tunggu, Jean masih meloading perkataan Mikasa barusan.

Baru dua langkah Mikasa kembali berbalik.

"Kau bisa mengajariku kapan-kapan, agar aku bisa berdansa denganmu." Kemudian dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya Mikasa meneruskan langkah dan punggungnya menghilang dibalik siswa-siswi yang sibuk berdansa.

Jean terdiam. Barusan, dia tidak salah dengar kan? Untuk sekarang saja, apa boleh ia berharap?

**End.**

**_Huehuehue mamam tuh Jean, penasaran Ampe mampus. Gimana-gimana, ini jeanmika. Amburadul emang, gue gemes sama mereka soalnya._**

**_Akhir kata thanks for reading._**


End file.
